The Halfblood
by ImmortalMage
Summary: The Prologue to my new (longer) series, about Kara and Harry's daughter, and yes, my evil twin, Ocobar is still in control!HELP!
1. Default Chapter Title

Prologue-- The Halfblood

By: Immortal Mage

After Harry and Kara's Seventh Year, they married, and produced Amelia, called Mia, three years after that, they had the triplets, Fred, George and Ron all, strangely having red hair. Now, Mia, is 11 and has enough wizarding blood in her to go to Hogwarts. 

After Harry, Kara, Ginny, Hermione and Ron defeated Lord Voldemort, Prof. Dumbledore 'died' for a second time, going to heaven, or wherever wizards go...Sirius Black (Who was cleared after the defeat of the Dark Lord), along with Remus Lupin are the Headmasters at Hogwarts.

Ron and Hermione also married after the seventh year, and had a boy, which they named Albus. He is also attending Hogwarts.

Ginny married Seamus Finnegan, just last year, and is now two months pregnant with their first child.

Harry played Quidditch for five years, before becoming a Aurora.

Kara, along with Hermione, works for The Daily Prophet

Ron works alongside Harry, and is the wizarding worlds most acclaimed and respected Aurora.

Fred and George Weaslet opened their Joke Shop and it is now a international chain store, they keep a small sotre in Diagon Alley, where they invent their new pranks.

Percy Weasley is the youngest ever Minister of Magic, he married Penny three years after they graduated and they have two children, both in their fourth year at Hogwarts. 


	2. Default Chapter Title

_The Halfblood_

Chapter One

By: Immortal Mage

A very pretty girl with very messy black hair down to her thighs, such green eyes that it was hard to believe that they were real, which they were, tan skin, and a light dusting of freckles sprinkled across her nose. She wore a black skirt, that came to her knees, a white button down shirt, and a cream colored robe thrown over it. People who passed her, turned and stared, she ignored them, and the young boys and men who whistled at her when she passed. She walked into a rather small, grimy looking pub.

"Hullo Tom," she said softly. "Can I get a Butterbeer please?"

The man looked at her for a moment, then poured out the drink. She thanked him, then retreated to a corner of the pub to drink it. She emerged sometime later, walked outside, and tapped a brink on the wall outside. They slowly wore away and she stepped into the entryway. A whole little town was revealed and she walked calmly into it, as if it was the most natural thing in the world.

A man with messy black hair, and a woman with black ringlets and silver eyes walked up. "Mia darling there you are, we need to get your school things."

"Where's Uncle Sirius and Uncle Lupin?" asked Mia.

"They're going to meet us for dinner," said the man.

"Yes father, where do I have to go first?" asked Mia in a bored tone, she would much rather be off riding her horse Bangle, or in the woods, talking to the sparrow's than here.

Kara Potter looked at her daughter, she looked almost exactly like Harry, that was true, same black hair, green eyes, same build. But Mia hated people, she liked animals much better and probably would be perfectly content on living in the woods like a savage her whole life. Kara sighed, and followed her husband and daughter into Flourish and Blotts.

As soon as they were in the bookstore, Mia walked right over to the Magical Creatures section, sat down, opened one of the books and began to read.

"Mia, get over here, and get your books," Mia's hand twitched slightly, books flew from the shelves, spinning in the air, she moved her hand again, and they flew to the cash register, where the bewildered man rung them up. Harry sighed, when was his daughter going to learn that people didn't like other people, even one's as small as her, being so... different?

"Can we go now?" she asked, still carrying the book. "and can I please get this one?" she showed it to her parents. It was a book about Unicorns.

"I suppose so," sighed Harry, paying for her schoolbooks along with the book about Unicorns.

They next went to Madame Malkin's robe shop.

"Black robes, Mother, Father, you can go, I'll meet you at Ollivanders in a hour, all right?"

They nodded, and went to The Weasley's joke shop to catch up on the news. As soon as they had left, Mia relaxed a little.

"Dear, what year did you say you were?" asked Madame Malkin, expecting her to say at least third.

"First," said Mia, looking at the dress robes.

"But, you can't."

"I look older than I am, it's because of what I am," said Mia absently, her tone implying that she would not tell the witch what she was.

Madame Malkin finished measuring her, and Mia got dark copper dress robes also. "Thank you," she called, walking towards Ollivander's her arms full of packages.

~~~~~~

Jeremy stared at the girl walking towards the wand shop, his mouth open. She was incredibly beautiful, and she walked with such grace.

"Jeremy? Get over here," ordered his father. "Your sister is going to get her pet, your mother is getting your potions ingredients and we are going to look at brooms," Jeremy tore his eyes away from the girl and followed his father into Quality Quidditch Supply.

Meanwhile Mia had walked into Ollivander's.

"Mr. Ollivander?" she called in her normal soft voice.

"Ah, Amelia Potter, how are you?"

The girl was not unnerved by the glistening silver eyes in front of her. "Fine, I need a wand, though I don't think I will be able to use one."

"Well, we shall see, we shall see, try this one, Ebony, unicorn hair, seven inches,"

Mia took the wand, but immediately dropped it as a sick feeling filled her. "Mr. Ollivander," she squeaked. "Do you have anything that doesn't have any animal hair's, feather's, or heart string's in it?" her voice was wavering a little.

Mr. Ollivander looked thoughtful for a moment, then his eyes lit up with glee. "Ms, Potter, I have just the thing.." he rushed from the room, and returned almost immediately, carrying a small box.

"Red wood, contains a sliver of the sorcerer's stone."

A/N: I really hope that this story is better than the first, I am gonna concentrate on more char development! I do not own any of this 'cept for Mia, and she is mine!


	3. Default Chapter Title

The Halfblood

Chapter Two

By:Immortal Mage

Mia took the wand, and brought it down, dark gold sparks flew from the wand. "I'll take it," she said softly. "How much?"

"Ten Galleons,"

Mia paid for her wand, and stuck it in her robes pocket.

"Mia! Did you get your wand already!?"

"Yes, Red Wood, fourteen inches," said Mia.

"With what in it?" asked Kara.

Mia eyes didn't waver from her father's face. "A sliver of the Sorcerer's Stone," she said.

Harry's reaction was much like she expected , his eyes went wide and his mouth dropped open. "Can we go now?" she asked. She wanted to ride Bangle before it was time to get ready to go to dinner.

"We are going to get you a pet,"

For the first time that whole evening Mia's face broke out into a smile. They walked to the Magical Creature's Store. Once they entered, every animal, began making different noises. But Mia walked right passed the cats, the owls, toads and rats. In a small corner of the room. There was a rather large cage, that no one would probably had noticed. Inside was a Phoenix, when it saw Mia, it broke into song.

She giggled. "Her name is Carina," she turned to her parent's with imploring eyes. "Can I PLEASE get her?"

"Yes, Yes you can," said Harry, looking at his watch, "We're going to be late, we'll have to use the Floo Powder."

They bought Mia her Phoenix, then hurried to the Leaky Cauldron, where they traveled to Hogsmeade, to the restaurant.

"Where's my favorite godchild?" boomed Sirius.

Mia smiled again. "I'm your only godchild Sirius,"

"Don't forget that I am your Godfather too," said Lupin, kissing her cheek.

"Are you ready to stay at Hogwarts for the rest of the summer?" asked Sirius.

Mia smiled. "Yes, I'm coming with you tonight right?"

"Yes you are," said Lupin, "Now, let's eat, I'm starved!"

~~~~~~~~~~~

Mia looked up at the huge stone castle that stood before her. She banged on the heavy door and it opened silently.

"Ah, Mia, there you are, Bangle was shipped here this morning, all your things are here, we put you in the Gryffindor dormitories."

She nodded. "Where's Bangle?"

"She's outside," said Prof. Lupin.

"I'm going to see her," said Mia, walking off.

"But--"started Sirius.

Already, Mia was turning around a corner, and out of sight.

"Come on Moony, let's get a cup of tea." said Sirius, leading his friend off to the kitchens.

Mia felt a sense of relief when she had gotten onto Bangle and was trotting off, alongside the lake. It wasn't that she didn't love her parent's and her Uncle's, it was just that she didn't feel comfortable around human's which was funny, since SHE was human.

Bangle speeded up a bit, clearing a little stream that was in the way, he began to trot towards the forest.

"Hey! You there, what r'ye doin? Ye aren't allowed in the forest."

A giant of a man with a busy black beard and hair, and a large dog suddenly appeared. The dog leapt for Mia, licking her. "Nothing will hurt me in there, it's just animals."

"Yeah, and they could hurt ye real bad."

"Hagrid, nothing is going to hurt me in the forest," said Mia. 

"How do you know my name?"

"Mia Potter, Harry's daughter," said Mia.

She was suddenly swept off her horse and into a bone breaking hug.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Two weeks passed, every day, Mia rode Bangle, talked endlessly with Hagrid, who was the only person she would actually really talk too, and swam in the lake. At night, she would often fall asleep in the common room over a book, which was almost always about some kind of animal. No one, not even Hagrid, could figure out why she loved animals, and why animals were so mysteriously drawn to her. After she had met Hagrid, he introduced her to Fluffy, who drooled all over her and licked her with his three huge tounges.

~~~~~~~~

Jeremy followed his father to the huge doors of Hogwarts.

"Jeremy, why don't you walk around the grounds, I will follow you shortly," breezed his father.

Jeremy nodded and walked outside, alongside the lake. There was s uddenly a splash, and the girl from Diagon Alley suddenly surfaced, she didn't notice him, and ducked her head back under to get her hair out of her face. She started wading out of the water. Mia finally saw him when she was almost all the way out of the water. He was tall, with unruly brown-blonde curls, blue eyes, and a mixture of pale and tan skin. He was staring at her, his mouth open.

"Haven't you ever seen a girl in bathing suit before?" she asked, wrapping her sarong around her waist. She gathered her thigh long hair, and slung it over one shoulder.

Jeremy HAD seen girls in bathing suits, but they didn't look like she did. It was a one piece suit, it was black with skinny straps, the suit did not hide the fact that she had a perfect body. Her long black hair had been pushed out of her face, but a few strands had fallen into her green eyes.

"Jeremy," called his father, interrupting his thoughts. "Oh, and who is this?"

The girl looked at his father, her green eyes suddenly went hard. "My name Mia Potter, Mr. Malfoy."

A/N: Kinda a cliff hanger, tee hee, I love cliff hangers! They are fuuuunnnn!! Anyway, I have to go, I have to wake up at five tomorrow, to go to my fave bookstore to study for my French Exam, it's the only place that is actually quiet. 


	4. Default Chapter Title

The Halfblood

Chapter Three

By:Immortal Mage

Draco Malfoy regarded the girl, So this was Harry Potter's daughter, she was beautiful--no, more than that, she was magnificent. She had a soft lilt in her voice, revealing her half Irish side, her green eyes shone, her hair a tangled mass.

"So, Potter had a daughter, I can't believe he even managed to marry that slut he used to date when we were at school."

He expected Mia's expression to change, for her to get angry. The blank look she wore was not replaced, it stayed on her face, as if it was natural.

"My mother is not a 'slut' as you say," she said calmly, her right hand twitched a little, and a White Arabian Mare suddenly appeared at her side. It wore no saddle, on a halter, and Mia swung up onto her horse. "Hopefully we will not meet again Mr. Malfoy, if we do, I suggest that you do not aggravate me, I am a Elemental."

She kicked Bangle into a gallop and raced away. Jeremy stared after her, that had to be the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. Malfoy stared after her also, there was something about that girl that he didn't like....

~~~~~~~~

Mia was in the common room, reading a book. Sirius and Remus came in. 

"Hello!" said Remus cheerfully.

She looked up from her book, then buried herself into it again.

"Mia," Sirius's voice was strange. He pointed to the red figure, hovering over Mia's shoulder. "What is that?"

Again, Mia looked up from her book. "My Undine," she said, the little creature was all red, and shone brightly, it looked like a little fairy.

"Your what?"

"Mu Undine," she repeated. "Her name is Keena." She looked at the again. "An Undine is a magical creature that every mage has, my mother's left right before she came here, she sent it away. Keena will be with me until I send her away."

Keena walked, in midair, shyly over to Sirius, and touched his nose, chattering something in a different language. "She likes you, she said that you have a nice nose." said Mia.

The Undine tiptoed over to Lupin, gave a squeak and scurried over to Mia chattering, she was terrified.

Mia began to speak soothingly to her. "She's scared of you, Undine's can see everything about you, she's scared of you as a werewolf." Mia suddenly looked thoughtful, got up, and ran to the dormitory, her mind racing....

In three days time, the students arrived....

A/N: I know, it's horrible, I do not care, none of this but the Undine (Well her name at least) and Mia are mine. 


	5. Default Chapter Title

The Halfblood

Chapter Four

By: Immortal Mage

Disclaimer: Sorry all, I own Mia, Rose, Jem and Albus (The second) everything else belongs to that lovely author and genius J.K Rowling and everyone else associated in the books (Lucky Devils)

Mia stood in line silently, as the other first years chattered excitedly with each other.

"Alan, Jessie" called Prof. McGonagall, after the hat sand its song.

She called names until. Two twins came.

"Malfoy, Jeremy" came up, Mia looked up, wondering what house Draco Malfoy's son would be put in. As soon as the hat touched it head, it screamed "GRYFFINDOR!" Jeremy sat down at the Gryffindor table, looking white and scared. Then. "Malfoy, Rose." a girl not looking remotely like her brother or her father. The hat was on her head for a full three minutes before it shouted. "Gryffindor!"

"Potter, Amelia," Whispers erupted in the room. Mia's face was blank when she put the hat on, everything went dark.

Well, well, well, I remember sorting your mother, said that hat. Very clever, very yes indeed, but...what is this? Well, my dear, you will go very far with that, better be GRYFFINDOR!

Mia took the hat off, wonder what 'that' was. They sorted all the way to "Weasley, Albus" and Mia almost smiled. Albus had red hair, but it was rather thick and bushy, like his mother's.

Everything went black for Albus, and the hat began to speak. "Oh my, I haven't seen two of you in one year, very interesting, GRYFFINDOR!"

Albus was puzzled by the hat's little speech, but went and sat next to Mia, she nodded to him, and he smiled, knowing Mia's odd ways.

"We have a few words to tell say to you before you start, The forbidden--"

Sirius stopped talking, the golden plates and silverware has suddenly soared from the tables, and were dancing with the knives,forks and spoons. Remus had to duck down to hide his laughter, Snape looked sour. Sirius looked over to Mia, the only one who could cause such trouble. Her face, was the usual blank stare, but he could detect a slight mischievous sparkle in her eyes that he had so often seen in Lily's green eyes. Then the forks and knifes and plates, flew back to their places, and the whole hall waited in astonishment, for something to happen. Nothing did, and Sirius cleared his throat and began again.

"Very amusing Mia dear," he winked at her "As I was saying, the Forbidden Forest is out of bounds, and we have a new Defense against the Dark Arts teacher, Mrs. Pierce will be teaching the subject. A very tall, black haired headed witch in dark blue robes stood up, nodded, and sat down. "Now, eat, be happy, and get into lots of trouble," said Remus and Sirius together.

The students cheered and the plates filled with food. Mia drew back sharply, her plate was filled with a thick steak, and other meat delicacy. Keena suddenly popped into the air, and the Gryffindor students stared at her, The little Undine giggled and went over to Albus, who grinned and held out a hand to her. He had met Keena years ago, and the Undine had taken to him immediately.

"Why aren't you eating?" asked Jeremy, noticing that Mia was not eating, in fact, she looked slightly green and looked as if she was trying to inch away from the food on her plate. "What's wrong?"

Her green eyes shut, she was breathing hard.

"Sirius!" called Albus, worried about his friend. Sirius did not notice, so Albus got up and sprinted over to him. "Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus!" he said, using the nickname he used for the headmasters. "There's something wrong with Mia, she's having a fit or something."

"Oh Wizards, she has meat in front of her doesn't she?" said Remus, swearing.

The two headmasters raced over to Mia, who's eyes were now open. "Dissapero," muttered Sirius. The food disappeared. Albus remembered suddenly that Mia couldn't eat meat, it made her deathly ill, but he had never seen her react like this, he wondered briefly if it was something to do with her mage powers.

"Are you all right?" asked Rose Malfoy.

She nodded a little, and poured herself a glass of pumpkin juice.

"What just happened?" asked her brother, across from them, the one who had asked her why she wasn't eating.

A house elf walked up to Mia, gave her a plate, with a salad on it. It suddenly just stared at her, its huge blue eyes incredibly large. It then bowed very low and was gone. Mia's eyebrows contracted for a split second in curiosity then her face went back to blankness.

Jeremy repeated his question.

She looked at him, her green eyes the only thing that had emotion in them. "What happened," she said. "Was that I just discovered that I cannot even smell meat anymore, let alone eat it."

"But why?"

"She's what you call an Elemental Mage," said Albus, not especially liking the way this boy was asking so many questions.

"Mia Potter," she said holding her hand out.

"Jem Malfoy," he said shaking hers.

"Rose Malfoy," said the girl.

Albus's nose wrinkled a bit. "Your father is Draco Malfoy?" there was evident disgust in his voice.

Jem's blue eyes flickered. "Yes, our father is Draco Malfoy, you're Albus Weasley, aren't you?" He did not possess the cold tone Draco had, he had no disgust in his voice, in fact, he seemed rather curious.

"Yes he is," replied Albus, his eyes still cold.

Mia suddenly whacked him on the side of the head, and Keena, who had been sitting in Albus's shoulder flew off, chattering at him angrily. "Ow! What was that for?" he said, rubbing he head.

"For thinking that Jem is like his father, who, no offense to you Jem, is great bullying git.

"I wish you couldn't read minds," snapped Albus, still rubbing his head.

She turned back to Jem. "Sorry about him, his dad and yours were great enemies."

"I know," said Rose softly. "He has told me about your father, he says he was a swaggering braggart, I certainly don't believe him." Something flashed in her eyes, Mia was surprised to see it was defiance.

"Who is your mother?" asked Mia,

Rose's brow wrinkled for a minute. "Her surname was Parkinson, Pansy Parkinson." Mia suddenly looked at her closely, she was very, very beautiful, her eyes were a dreamy blue-gray, her hair was a mass of smoky blonde curls, and her skin was a creamy white, she had high cheek bones, which were accented by the curls that escaped from the bun that she had put it in. From the pictures she had seen of her mother and what she had seen of her father, Rose was the beauty that her parents would've never dared to even dream of having. She looked eagerly to Mia.

"Are you really a Mage?"

Mia shrugged. "Yeah, but I have enough witch blood in me to come here so I don't know if I'll be a mage like my mother was."

"So, you're like a half Muggle born, but it's just you're half mage." said Jem.

Mia nodded, her eyes falling on the Slytherin table. A stocky girl, with mean brown eyes was glaring at her. She returned the stare with power in her green eyes. "I wonder if that girl has some sort of grudge against me, she's staring at me as if she's about to strangle me." said Mia with dry amusement.

The dinner suddenly evaporated, and dessert appeared. Mia peeled a orange and popped a slice into her mouth. "When do classes start?" asked Albus, getting over his dislike of the Malfoy's, this was helped, Mia thought, by Rose, who seemed to like Albus very much.

"Tomorrow," said Jem.

"Oh Yay," said Mia bitterly.

Albus smiled, Mia was known through his and her family by her obvious of dislike of using a wand, instead of just her hands.

Remus stood up. "Now, off you go to bed, sleep, you have a big day tomorrow," he said, beaming at them.

The Gryffindors stood up and plodded into the common room. Most people went to bed, but Mia and Albus stayed up.

"Now, why did you get so sick?" asked Albus seriously, he knew Mia to well, her eyes were the only thing that showed emotion, and it gave her away now.

She looked down, Keena was playing with her hair. "Nothings wrong." she said softly.

"Yes there is! I know you can't eat meat, but not even smell it?"

"I don't know, maybe I am just discovering my branch of magic, but i have no idea what it is." She sighed and rubbed her eyes. "I'm not going to sleep for a while, go t bed Albus, we have classes tomorrow."

With one last glance at Mia, who had gotten a book out and was curled in front of the fire, reading. Albus went up to his room.

Mia put the book away as soon as Albus was out of sight, she cast a small invisibility spell around her and crept out of the tower. She crept out to Hagrid's cabin, and untethered Bangle. The horse galloped towards the Forbidden Forest, knowing exactly what Mia wanted.

A/N: To the requests to make my chapters longer, I am trying! Thanks for all the wonderful reviews and the amazingly funny flames I love them!!!!!! *gets weird looks from peeps* But thanks again!


	6. Default Chapter Title

The Halfblood

Chapter Five

By: Immortal Mage

Bangle suddenly stopped short at the edge of the forest. There was a long howl, and a gray and black figure hurdled out of the underbrush. It was a Werewolf. Mia didn't scream, run or look frightened, she didn't even blink. Remus had caught her scent now, he wanted to bite her, he came closer and closer, Mia did not scream, she knew what was going to happen, she knew that she was going to be bit right....She was knocked to the ground, and everything went black. Jeremy Malfoy, threw his magic at the Werewlf, who growled, and slunk into the shadows. He gathered Mia into his arms, she was so thin and small, and began to walk towards the castle....

Mia's eyes fluttered open, she was sitting on one of the chairs in teh common room. She sat up, confused. Then she saw Jeremy Malfoy looking at her intently.

"Bangle?" was her first words.

"I put him back into the stable." said Jem softly.

Mia waved her hand, and a cup of tea appeared in her hand. "You want one?" she asked.

Jem couldn't help staring at the cup in her hand. "No, no I'm fine thanks,"

"Did you know that you are a Mage?" she asked, as if it was the most natural thing in the world to discuss.

He flushed, "I'm not a Mage," he stuttred out.

Her green eyes snapped with a little flicker of emotion. "All right, your not, you just can throw little bolts of fire wherever you please, and if you want to know, your sweating little flames at this moment." she got up, and dissapeared into her dormity, leaving Jem staring after her.

The next morning classes started. Everyone as very excited by this--well almost everyone. Mia was only intrested in Care of Magical Creatures, and she wouldn't get that class until Third Year. She didn't show up for breakfest. Her first class, was Potions, but she was in Potions with the rest of the Gryffindorss. Her face showed nothing of what she was feeling. She knew that Snape had hated her mother and her father, and very much doubted that he would not hate her too. After the bell rang, she gathered her books up, and began to walk alone to the Potions classroom. She didn't really notice most of the boys head's turn as she walked past them, she wa deeply emeresed in the thought of what a corss between a regualr horse and a unicorn, when she suddenly caught sight of a third year boy staring at her with his jaw hanging open. She looked around, thinking that Keena had made herself visible, she ahd not, then she looked down, to her clothes, there was nothing about that, she wore a pair of jeans and a black button down shirt. So, instead she shrugged it off and entered the Potions room. She sat in the back, opened her book about unicorns, and begna to read, ignoring everything that Snape was saying.

"Mrs, Potter, what would I get if I added the stinger of a bee and the root of choren?"

"You'd get a very big mess," said Mia absently, not looking up.

"What Mrs. Potter."

She closed ehr book, and met his eyes. "My name is Mia, I am not a Mrs I am a Ms and if you add the stinger of a bee and the root of Choren you will get a rather large explsion, and will be covered with honey."

She then opened her book, and continued to read.

"What is it that youa re reading?" hissed Snape angrily.

She looked up at him, her eyes blank. "The study of the migratory patterns of Unicorns. Now will you please leave me alone so I can finish my chapter?"

"Go to the Headmasters office" hissed Snape. "And 50 points from your house.

Mia looked at him with a hint of annoycane in her voice. "I will go to the Headmasters office, but you will not take any points from my house."

She got up, put her book into her bag, and walked out of the room, quite calmly, whiel Snape shouted at the rest of the class to get their ingrediants out.

Mia walked up to Sirius's and Remus's office. Instead of giving the password, a waver of her hand parted the Stone Gargoyle.

"Snape sent me, he doesn't like me much." she said sitting down in one of the chairs.

Sirius sighed. "Mia, you can;t just walk out of classes and tell teachers that they can't take points from your house. Students don't do that, it isn; done."

Mia looked at him not blinking. "Am I a student?"

"Yes you are,"

"Then it is done. I am a student and I did it. Uncle Remus? Why didn't you take your Wolfsbane Potion last night? You almost atacked me."

Remus stared at her, Mia did not know that he was a werewolf, how could she...

"You know," the girl said thoughtfully, "I might be able to cure you that forever. I must look it up at the livrary. Potions is a very dull class. I know what Snape is teaching already. Why can't I do something USEFUL, like Care of Magical Creatures?"

"Care of Magical Creatures is for Thrid years." said Sirius tiredly.

"That's stupid." she said. "I might as well just go home and learn everything by myself. I know all the stuff that I am gonna be taught! Why can't I go to Care of Magical Creatures Class? I like Hagrid."

It was teh first time her two godfathers had heard her say she liked anyone.

A/N: Wow, I finally got around to writing a chapter of this. And to everyone who is keeping up with the Princess Diaries, I accidently erased the next chapter, so I am writing it again!!! R/R!!


End file.
